


Thumbs Up

by Resmiranda



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, Hitchhiking, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 11:06:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5246024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resmiranda/pseuds/Resmiranda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Didn’t your mother ever tell you not to pick up hitchhikers?”<br/>“My mother died when I was ten.”<br/>“Shit.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thumbs Up

**Author's Note:**

> So I offered to do drabbles ages ago after getting 200 followers on Tumblr and people actually gave me some prompts! So here's the first fill!
> 
> Original prompt [here.](http://resmiranda13.tumblr.com/post/133553166595/congrats-on-your-followers-im-not-in-there-bc-i)

_“Didn’t your mother ever tell you not to pick up hitchhikers?”_

_“My mother died when I was ten.”_

“I didn’t know it then, but those words would later become the first in the most cherished conversation I would ever have.”

* * *

 

“Didn’t your mother ever tell you not to pick up hitchhikers?”

“My mother died when I was ten.”

“Shit.”

The man standing pictured in the open frame of my passenger side window hitched his backpack a little higher up on his shoulder. He didn’t seem to know what else to say, so I took pity on him and tried to start over.

“You…” My confidence blew out with a gust of warm summer wind as I met the cold, hard, eyes of the stranger, but I soldiered on valiantly, if a little more choked sounding than before. “You wanted a ride?”

A million fire ants burst to life in my gut as soon as the words were out of my mouth. What was I doing? This guy was right. My mom may not have gotten to tell me not to pick up hitchhikers, but she did tell me to stay away from strangers. This guy was a stranger. He could be a serial killer, for all I knew. He could rob me. Now that I was really looking at him, he was _definitely_ going to rob me. And then probably kill me. My corpse would be left to rot on this forsaken stretch of highway. They wouldn’t find me for days. Maybe weeks. Maybe—

“Thanks. My car broke down and I finally gave up on anyone driving by and decided to walk it. It’s hot as balls.”

Maybe he was just really unlucky and needed some help.

The man ran one hand through fine strands of black hair that were clinging to one another with sweat. His pale skin was pink from the sun. He actually kind of looked… cute.

“Shit.”

The man knocked on the side of the car. “You gonna let me in, or did you just stop to watch me slowly burn to a crisp?”

I shook myself from the examination of his features and fumbled with the unlock button.

The second the door was open he was swinging himself and his backpack in and letting out a relieved sigh.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he drawled. He sounded and looked like he just had an excellent orgasm. A trickle of sweat trailed down from his temple, adding to the effect. Was the air in this car this hot a second ago? I turned up the air-conditioning a notch.

The man rolled his head to the side to examine me again. Those eyes looked like they could see right through me. I scrambled to organize my thoughts.

“So,” I swallowed, “where are you trying to go?”

The man gave some kind of snort that I thought may have been a laugh.

“You don’t even want to know my name first? You’re the kind who doesn’t know the names of any of his fucks, aren’t you?”

“N-No!” I spluttered, mortified. The stranger’s eyes danced. “I do! I know all of them!”

A raised thin black eyebrow was all I got in response. Wait, did he pluck?

The AC had to be broken. That was definitely the only explanation for how hot my face felt.

I took a deep, deep breath. I closed my eyes and counted to three before I tried again. “What is your name?”

“Levi,” he answered without hesitation, his striking irises never budging a fraction as he looked at me.

“I’m Eren.”

* * *

 

“I honestly don’t know what made me stop that day. My mom—” Emotion got the better of me for a moment, and Levi gently squeezed my hands, thumbs stroking soothingly. I blinked back tears and met his tender gaze once more. “My mom would have been _pissed_ if she knew I picked up a stranger.” A soft swell of laughter came from the crowd to the side of us. “But I am so glad I did because if I hadn’t, I never would have met you, Levi. I would have missed out on so many happy memories. I wouldn’t be standing here with you now.” I took another breath, trying to keep it together for the last few words I had planned. “I love you so, so much and I promise to love and care for you for the rest of our lives.” A few tears finally broke free and I quickly let go of one of Levi’s hands to brush them away.

“Do you have the rings?”

Levi quickly turned to Erwin, who handed him two matching gold bands, one of which he handed to me. We followed the minister’s instructions, slipping the rings onto one another’s fingers and making promises of eternal love and loyalty. Finally, we both heard the words we were really waiting for—the ones that meant the ceremony was complete, that what started as two strangers on a day that was, according to Levi, “as hot as Satan’s ass crack” had become two men inextricably twining their futures together…

“You may now seal your union with a kiss.”

I lifted my hands to cup Levi’s face, and felt his hands bury in my hair. Our friends were probably whistling and cheering, but I couldn’t hear any of it.

The only thing I heard was Levi’s breathy whisper of “I love you” before he was kissing me again, and for that moment, I could only think of one thing.

I was so glad my mother never taught me to not pick up hitchhikers.


End file.
